


Robin

by TheMGMouse



Series: "There Are Stars in The Valley" A Stardew Valley Character Study [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A short blip of a project that Robin is working on for the Feast of the Winter Star





	Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warm-up while practice writing for Robin . . .

Robin sat at her workshop - was a rainy day and she had no costumers, not even the farmer was out in this, which made her happy as they worked hard enough. Perhaps they could take a break today. Sebastian had gone off to the beach today as he liked to do on rainy days. (Perhaps it was comforting to him…?)

And Maru was in her room, building gadgets and working on her projects. Demetris was in the lab working on another project that Robin hoped he wouldn’t burn down the house with. And Robin sat here, whittling a small block of wood into a small set of four decorative hearts. Later on, she planned to go in the garage and borrow some of Sebastian’s spray paint to them different colors. One for each member of their family as gifts as it was getting closer to the Feast of The Winter Star. . .


End file.
